mylittleponyfinderfandomcom-20200215-history
Unicorns
Unicorns are master magic users, and one of the few to be able to do so before the Scouring. Found mainly in cities, unicorns typically venture out into the unknown world for the search of greater magical knowledge. Standard Racial Traits Ability Score Racial Traits: '''Unicorns are masters of magic, not physical feats. They gain +2 Intelligence, +2 to either Charisma or Wisdom, and -2 Strength. '''Size: Unicorns are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Type: '''Unicorns are Humanoids with the pony and unicorn subtypes. '''Normal Base Speed: '''Unicorns have a base speed of 30 feet. '''Languages: '''Unicorns begin play speaking Common. Unicorns with high Intelligence scores can choose from any language. Racial Traits '''Gifted Linguist: Unicorns gain a +4 racial bonus on Linguistics checks, and they learn one additional language every time they put a rank in the Linguistics skill. Arcane Focus: Unicorns gain a +2 racial bonus on concentration checks made to cast arcane spells defensively. Studious: Unicorns are naturally quick learners, and receive a +1 racial bonus on all Knowledge skill checks. Unicorn Magic: 'Unicorns receive a +2 racial bonus on caster level checks made to overcome spell resistance. In addition, Unicorns also gain the following spell-like abilities at will: ''Prestidigitation, Light ''(Horn only), ''Open/Close. The caster level for these effects is equal to the unicorn's level. The DC for these spells is 10 + the spell’s level + the Unicorn’s Int modifier. '''Horn Focus: Unicorns may use their horn to perform the somatic components of spells. Alternate Racial TraitsCategory:Races Sharpened Horn: Some unicorns’ horns are more suited to combat than magic. A unicorn with this racial trait has a gore attack as a primary natural attack, which deals 1d6 points of piercing damage, and deals double damage on a charge. This trait replaces the spell-like abilities of Unicorn Magic. Knight Caster: '''Some unicorns are trained to cast spells in battle rather than to pore over ancient tomes. These ponies receive a +2 racial bonus on concentration checks made to cast arcane spells defensively. This trait replaces studious. '''Magical Linguist: Some unicorns devote themselves to the research of magical tomes. These unicorns can cast Arcane Mark, Read Magic and ''Detect Magic ''at will as spell-like abilities. This trait replaces spell-like abilities of Unicorn Magic. Alternate Favored Class Bonuses '''Arcanist: '''Add 1 to the maximum size of the arcanist's arcane reservoir. '''Barbarian: '''Add +1/3 to the bonus from the superstition rage power. '''Bloodrager: '''Add 1/4 to the bloodrager's level for the purposes of determining the effects of the bloodline class feature. '''Inquisitor: '''Add one spell known from the inquisitor spell list. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the inquisitor can cast. '''Magus: '''Add one of the following weapon special abilities to the list of weapon special abilities the magus may add to his weapon using his arcane pool: defending, ghost touch, merciful, mighty cleaving, vicious; allying, conductive, corrosive, corrosive burst, menacing. Once an ability has been selected with this reward, it cannot be changed. '''Oracle: '''Add +1/2 to the oracle’s level for the purpose of determining the effects of one revelation. '''Paladin: '''Add +1/2 hp to the paladin's lay on hooves ability (whether using it to heal or harm). '''Witch: '''Add one spell from the witch spell list to the witch's familiar. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the witch can cast. If the witch ever replaces this familiar, the new familiar knows these bonus spells. Race by The Morphling